


Innocent

by timetobegin



Category: Nothing Much to Do
Genre: Anon Prompt, guilt fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 17:17:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2317205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timetobegin/pseuds/timetobegin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was trapped inside his mind, going over everything he’d seen, everything he’d heard.</p><p>His mind wasn’t the best place to be at the moment.</p><p>--</p><p>Pedro left alone after Robbie's confession and the terrible news. Anon prompt: Pedro's realization that he's done something very very wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Innocent

**Author's Note:**

> Because I can't wait for videos to come out, so I create canons of my own.

_Dead._

Pedro hadn’t seen or heard from Claudio since Robbie and the year nines told them Hero was… well. He’d just sat on the bench outside, long after everyone had walked away. Maybe he was missing classes or a meeting, but he couldn’t move, couldn’t see. He was trapped inside his mind, going over everything he’d seen, everything he’d heard.

His mind wasn’t the best place to be at the moment.

It just didn’t seem real, none of it. Sure, she hadn’t been in school, but they’d just assumed she was too ashamed to show her face. He knew she’d been sickly when she was younger, she was tiny when he’d first met her. Tiny and adorable and innocent. Always innocent.

Well, he fucked that up.

So Robbie’s a shithead, what else is new? That didn’t come as a surprise. The surprising thing was it was all a lie, it was all John’s plan, _John_ , his brother, or the closest thing he had to one.

The surprise was Pedro and Claudio were shitheads, too.

Bea and Ben’s disgust no longer seems like a “whoa, take a chill pill” overreaction. If Hero had been sick all along, or too depressed to come to class… They knew instinctively what he should have, that Hero was one of the sweetest girls to walk the planet. He’d been blinded by Claudio, by John. _Why_ did he so easily go along with it? _Why_ did he abandon his best friend and her cousin? What was he _thinking_?

(He briefly remembers his frustration with Bea, her stubbornness and her refusal to play into the Love Gods’ hands (unknowingly, but still). The history project. The fact that in her response video she talked more about what her friends said about her than about Ben. How she refused to talk to Ben or about him. He also remembered how hurt he’d been when she’d straight up laughed at him when he’d finally gotten the courage to maybe ask her out. But he can’t be that much of an asshole, can he?)

No wonder Balthazar was so angry. He’d fucked that up as well. All his best friends were decent human beings, and apparently they couldn’t stand him once he showed his true colors.

Shithead, dick, asshole, and worse didn’t even come close to describing how he felt. He hardly had any loathing left to direct towards John and Claudio. Mostly he was just sad that it had come to this. And he hated himself for a lot of things, not the least of which was a simple fact that had been staring him in the face all along.

Hero was innocent. And now she was dead.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and critiques always appreciated!


End file.
